


Drabble: Eye of the Storm

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda drabble written for the highlander100 Challenge #90: "Change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Eye of the Storm

Amanda liked it fast.

Fast cars, fast trips, quick changes and quick escapes. The oldest beautiful things protected by the hottest new technology. Fun.

Some Immortals settled down for decades in one place, but what was the point? You'd fall in love with that life, and then it'd be time to move on. It made her sad, and that was the one luxury she couldn't afford.

Sometimes, even Amanda needed refuge from the whirlwind. Rebecca had provided that sanctuary. Now she was gone. But some things never changed. Duncan was still using the same name.

"Why, hello there, lover boy."


End file.
